chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Riley Firelock-Reddan
Riley Westley Firelock-Reddan is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is a type 2 vampire, and the son of Tannith and Tomas Reddan. He has 5 older siblings and 2 triplets, Aidan and Jensen, as well as twin, octuplet and quadruplet younger siblings, and an adoptive sister. He is the middle triplet. He is 5 years of age and fully grown. He has no unique ability of his own, but has gained Ability Mimicry from Autumn Capet, whom he is now dating. Appearance Like all vampires, Riley is beautiful and striking. He has always been large and strong for his age, even as an infant, and he will continue to be so throughout his life. He has his father's dark hair and his mother's chocolate brown eyes. Similarly to his brother Jensen, he wore his hair long while he was a teenager, but later cut it. His eyes turn red in bloodlust, when his fangs emerge. His skin was originally pale, like most of the family and most type 2 vampires, but it has unusually darkened before lightening a little again. Personality He's active, slightly hyper, friendly, cheerful and he loves to explore and gain new experiences. He's brave in the face of most things, but there are a few things which would cause him to freeze up completely and become paralysed. He can be reckless, and often acts before he thinks. Home Riley lives, with the rest of his family and coven, in a large, beatiful palace outside of Otsu, Japan. This palace is built in traditional Japanese style, and was specifically created for the coven by Tomas Reddan. It is surrounded by wilderland and miles from anywhere, to prevent unwanted strangers from discovering it. The building consists of 7 floors. There are underground cells in the basement, where captives who'd attempted to attack the coven, or had broken the laws, are kept. The first 2 floors are for state purposes, and contain meeting rooms, a throne room and a crown room. Several of these rooms have been created to be soundproof and impossible to eavesdrop on. There is also a Room of Reqiurement and a hidden library on these floors. The rest of the house is for living in, and can also be accessed separately. It contains a kitchen, dining and breakfast rooms, living rooms, reception rooms, a cinema room, an indoor pool, play rooms, nurseries, bedrooms, guestrooms, bathrooms, ensuites and showerrooms. The attic spans the entire building, and is often used by the Goldston wolf pack who also live here. The grounds are beatiful and extensive, consisting of wilderland, woods, gardens, streams and rivers. A part of the grounds extends to the coast, ending in sheer cliffs and a beach. The grounds also contain pools, sportsgrounds and homes and a training area for the Guard. Abilities As a type 2 vampire, Riley has all the skills and abilities shared by all of these. These include supernatural speed, strength and senses, the capacity to sense presences, rapid healing and longevity. He also advanced rapidly, both mentally and physically, through his childhood and adolescence, and he will be an adult by the time he's 5. ]]Although, he does not have any unique additional ability of his own, he has gained Ability Mimicry from Autumn Capet. This enables him to borrow abilities from nearby supernatural beings. He does not need contact to do so, but needs to be near the person who holds that ability originally. He can hold up to 3 abilities at a time, and if she attempts to a mimic a fourth, she will automatically lose the oldest ability. She will then need that proximity again before she can mimic it once more. Family, Coven & Relationships Riley is a member of the Firelock-Reddan family and the Firelock Coven. His family are: *Mother - Tannith Reddan *Father - Tomas Reddan *Aunt - Lleucu Grey *Uncles - Robert Firelock, Seth Grey *Brothers - Matthew, Chris, Aidan, Rajan, Jensen, Hunter, Keatley, Kyran *Sisters - Pippa, Charlotte, Nyasia, Lyla, Mackenzie, Gracie, Darcie, Cate, Eboni, Alivia, Becca, Sofia, Raven *Adoptive sister - Hope Firelock-Reddan-Calwin *Brothers in law - Lyle Bennet, Mason Malus-Calwin *Nephew - Braedan Bennet *Cousins - Alessia Grey, Tavis Best, Harrison Grey, Ethan Grey *Cousin in law - Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Second cousins - Nickolas Grey, Molly Grey, Loretta Grey The other coven members are: *Avril and Phillippe Capet *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin and Kirk Malus *Lewis Smith *Jack, Summer, Autumn, Dean, Sam, Lowri, Carina, Danielle, Phoebe, Stella, Chase, Kyler, Caleb, Levi and Vyasah Capet *Louise and Roland Malus-Calwin *Tracy Strauss *Savanna Brenner *Elle Bishop He has recently began dating Autumn Capet, another member of the coven and a daughter to 2 of the leaders, Avril and Phillippe Capet. History Riley was the middle triplet born, and he was also born on the same day as Dean, Samuel and Lowri Capet. He was born several minutes after Dean Capet. From birth he appeared large and strong, older than his physical age, and will continue to do so. He was the second to speak and the first to walk. He has not manifested any additional ability, and will not do so. When Riley was physically in his teens, during a coven party to celebrate his sister's engagement, his younger sister Darcie used her relationship manipulation for the first time, to make Autumn fall temporarily in love with Jensen. Riley grew jealous over this, which made him realise his own feelings, and he admitted them to Autumn. They are now dating. Etymology Riley is an English name which means "rye clearing", though it could also be derived from the name Reilly meaning "courageous, valiant". His middle name, Westley, means "western meadow" and is a reference to how his parents originate from western Ireland. His maternal surname, Firelock, means "firearm" or "fire forge", and could refer to the family's martial history. His paternal surname of Reddan is Gaelic meaning "reed" or "red", and could refer to blood, vampirism or the "fire" in his maternal surname. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 2